Vision
by Igne Draconis
Summary: Duel of the Fates from Qui-Gon's persepctive. It's just a litle tester to see how people like my stuff. This will determine whether I post more stuff here or try another catagory. So please R&R!!! I like constructive criticism.


If it's between asterisks, it's a vision. I would use italics, but....  
  
Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be great if I could say that this was all mine? Well, unfortunately, I can't. It's Lucas' and I'm just stealing it temporarily.  
  
He should have felt some measure of surprise, but there was nothing. As he glared at the Queen's attacker all Qui-Gon Jinn felt was a great deal of annoyance. This was quickly taken over by his feeling of mindlessness for standing there and doing nothing while Queen Amidala was in danger. Words spouted automatically from his mouth, his Jedi sense of duty overriding all of his personal feelings. "We'll handle this."   
The queen gave a curt nod. "We'll go the long way." She and her company fled, leaving the Jedi, his apprentice, and the attacker in a space that suddenly seemed far too large for the limited number of people occupying it.  
Qui-Gon sent a thread of the force towards his padawan as the two shrugged off their very useful, but quite cumbersome cloaks. They slithered to the ground, as if fervent to get away from the fight soon to come. Obi-Wan was nervous, as would be expected from one of his level in training, but Qui-Gon noticed that it was a secondary emotion. Primarily, he seemed to feel almost...eager. Most likely he thought of this as something he could use to prove himself. "Perhaps it will be...." The Master thought.  
The attacker ignited his lightsabre and Qui-Gon felt a jolt of panic from his padawan, quickly covered by a grim determination. He couldn't be blamed. After all... double bladed weapons weren't common to begin with, and this one looked to be almost an exact replica of Exar Kun's. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan was ready and it was time.   
The Master and the apprentice ignited their lightsabres simultaneously. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan locked their minds together, as they had so many times when fighting dangerous foes, and struck.   
Against almost any life form, the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, were unbeatable. You see, when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fought together, they became one, putting aside their individual minds in order to become one half of a whole far more powerful than the sum of the parts. Because of this, they were close to flawless in their teamwork and their technique was able to outwit that of most opponents.  
Unfortunately, their currant adversary was not one of those who fit into the category of "most opponents." For every thrust one of the Jedi made, he had a parry; for every step they advanced, he was able to strike and force them off the offensive. Neither side could gain any ground. But then the Sith, for Qui-Gon now was almost certain that this was the creature they were facing, started to employ a different tactic: separating the Jedi.   
The first few attempts didn't cause much trouble; a force push at Obi-Wan, a kick to Qui-Gon's side. The two were always able to get back together, with hardly a lapse in concentration. But when a force shove sent Obi-Wan tumbling down into what seemed to be a metal pit, the two minds separated and Qui-Gon continued to pursue the Sith alone, praying that Obi-Wan was all right, but not willing to compromise his mission to protect the Queen in order to find out.   
The green and red lightsabres shone brightly. Qui-Gon's, had a personality almost completely different from that of the Sith's. While the green represented healing and the living, the red represented only death, blood, and destruction. The Sith bearing the weapon had similar intents. Qui-Gon was hard pressed to find any weaknesses in his tattooed opponent that he could use to end the battle. Fortunatly, the Sith seemed to be unable to find such weaknesses in Qui-Gon as well.   
Thrust. Block Swing. Parry. Qui-Gon was beginning to think that it would never end. The living force whispered to him, telling him where his sabre needed to be in order to intercept the Sith's blows, urging him to strike in places he never would have thought of on his own. He started to advance on the Sith, who was forced backwards towards a line of energy shields. Things looked like they were finally going to turn around.   
Unfortunately, the shields were on a timer that caused them to open and close every once in a while. They opened, and the Sith barreled through them. Qui-Gon pursued. Down the line they ran; Qui-Gon sensed the approach of Obi-Wan behind them. The shields closed and the Sith and Jedi were separated by a layer of impenetrable red.   
Qui-Gon disengaged his lightsabre and smirked as the Sith tested the barrier with his own. Of course, it held firm. He shut off his blades and started to prowl like a Prathian Jaguar, his eyes locked upon his prey. "So he thinks...." Qui-Gon thought to himself. He kneeled and, after another look at the would-be-menacing Sith, slipped into meditation.   
*The fight continued. He was alone, battling the Sith. Obi-Wan was close behind, but hadn't managed to cross the last couple barriers before the shields shut once more.*   
Qui-Gon didn't understand. He watched the blows exchanging before his eyes. This was a vision. And yet... how? How many times had he been chastised at the temple because of his lack of connection with the cosmic force? He could see Master Yoda now, his face holding the expression that had made many a Jedi padawan want to run to his master, giving what had over time gained the name "The Qui-Gon lecture"   
"Feel the force flowing through you, you do, hmmm? But   
explore the future, you have not. Ignored the cosmic force, you have again, Qui-Gon. Such a lack of vision, you must not have, hmmm?"  
But Qui-Gon had continued to, in the long run, disregard the cosmic force and focus only on the living. He had formed the belief that this was just what the force willed. Why then, did the force choose to present him with this?   
*Qui-Gon was fighting fiercely, but the Sith matched him. Suddenly, he lifted his lightsabre and, with the hilt, hit Qui-Gon forcefully in the chin. While Qui-Gon recovered, the blade passed through him, leaving a gaping hole in its wake. He toppled to the floor and ceased movement.*  
Qui-Gon's stomach gave a jolt. Could it be possible? Did the cosmic force choose to give him this vision, only to alert him to his oncoming death? That couldn't be true. He could not die. The boy needed training! Suddenly, his reply to Yoda's lecture came to mind. "But Master Yoda, if the future's going to happen anyway, what's the point in looking for it?"  
"Know the answer to that, you already do, young one. Always in motion the future is."   
"Always in motion the future is." Qui-Gon mused over it. The future moved with the present. It could be changed. It would-The barriers in the front of the line started to split open. Qui-Gon's eyes snapped open and he got to his feet. His future would change.   
When the barrier separating him from the Sith opened, the Jedi rushed out like a whirlwind. His lightsabre moved with quick and efficient movements. Yet the Sith still managed to keep up. Qui-Gon's moves became aggressive. He would not be killed like this.   
The Sith lifted his saber and hit Qui-Gon in the chin. While the Jedi recovered, his opponent's lightsabre passed through him, leaving a gaping hole in its wake. Qui-Gon toppled to the floor and dimly heard Obi-Wan crying out.   
Qui-Gon's head buzzed and he found that his breath came very short. Obi-Wan's anger shot through his mind. "Oh, Padawan...." He thought through the thick blanket of pain. The Jedi worked to stay conscious. Every atom in his being pressed for him to relinquish his hold on life, but for Obi-Wan's sake, and the boy's, he held on. "Anakin must be trained." The thought ripped through him. The faint buzzing in his mind had evolved into a raging storm. Very faintly... he thought he heard the sounds of clashing lightsabres. Yes.... He did hear that. Obi-Wan was fighting. He was fighting well... "Good, Obi-Wan. Good." He let his concentration rest and began to focus only on maintaining his steady, though sharp breathing. The floor vibrated beneath him, sending remnants of the leaps and flips occurring around him resounding through his mind.   
Maybe it was only a few seconds later, perhaps a few minutes or even hours. Qui-Gon wouldn't have known the difference. His Padawan was kneeling beside him, cradling his master in his arms. Qui-Gon looked at the child, no, the young man, the closest thing he had to a son, and said the words he knew Obi-Wan would give anything to prevent hearing. "It's"- he broke off, took a breath. "To late. It's-to late."   
"No." Qui-Gon heard the desperation in his Padawan's voice, smiled sadly.   
"Obi-Wan... promise me you will train the boy."  
"Yes, Master." Tears welled in his apprentice's eyes. Qui-Gon managed to lift a hand, stroke his cheek.   
"He- is-the chosen one. He will bring balance." Obi-Wan was nodding. Qui-Gon smiled sadly. "Train him." He exhaled a last breath and closed his eyes in order to spare Obi-Wan the glaze that would become them when he was gone. Finally, he allowed the force to take him completely, engulfing him in a welcome blanket of peace. And at last he was at rest.  
******************************************************************  
Please R/R! Thanks! For those of you reading the other fic I'm writing, I am working on it, I promise. I'll have the next chapter or two up soon! 


End file.
